Raging Waves
by princessbinas
Summary: Many would say that The Village Hidden in the Leaves is hard to destroy. And what they mean is that the village will remain standing no matter how bad the weather gets. Some say their right. Some say they are wrong. Dead wrong. Well the Village Hidden in the Leaves is about to learn the cold truth the hard way... T to be safe. NO FLAMES OR NON HELPING NEGATIVE REVIEWS.
1. Chapter 1

**_If you don't like long ANs, just skip it..._**

* * *

**Binas: **It's almost Hurricane Season and you know what that means. Okay you don't. It means, unfortunetly, I start 'obsessing', as mom says, over Hurricanes, Topical Storms, Tropical Depressions, Tropical Waves, etc. The usual devastating weather. Okay my Aspergers pretty much means I focus on one thing, but my focus can be random like I will focus on one thing one day and another the next. Something like that. But when it comes to Hurricane season, you can guess what I focus on... The Tropical Regions in the oceans for the North Atlantic and the entire North Pacific from East to West. Yes I'm very knowledgeable in those Tropical Systems.

One of my dreams is to be a Hurricane Expert for the Weather Channel. My other dreams are a graphics designer, a game designer, and a special education teacher. The rest I can't think off the top of my head. I have so many!

My reason for writing this, other than my focus, is that to my never ending surprise, there are no stories that involve Naruto having to deal with a Hurricane! I mean we have seen him deal with bad guys, but never bad weather! Literally! I thought this kind of story would have been written by now! You guys spend too much time writing terrible romances and not enough time writing the 'What ifs' like 'What if Naruto was forced to ride out a nasty storm', 'What if Naruto played with a Jutsu and accidently made an Earthquake happen with it', etc. Trust me, you guys have an unhealthy obsession with grown up stuff. It squicks me out!

Well sorry for the rant, now to the story that has never been written before! I'm making history on Fanfiction now! *To the creepy romance writers* In your faces! I rule you drool! ):D

Now for some pointers. Naruto is thirteen (you can't blame me for seeing the little him as adorable and funny). Obviously this is AU. Now to set that in stone, Naruto knows about his parents, Jiraiya is training him in the village, and I decided to have Naruto to hold a little surprise... Also Sasuke had the Curse Mark removed by Jiraiya and is still in the village. Oh also The Village Hidden in the Leaves is near the ocean in this story.

And character wise, I'm gonna use the ones I know best. Shino, Ino, and Neji are a little too hard to write for me and Rock Lee is a bit awkward to write. Choji decided to follow Ino though because she had some of his favorite snacks packed (too bad for him that they are low fat or fat free)... I will safely say that they knew about the storm and already found somewhere to evacuate too.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

Many would say that The Village Hidden in the Leaves is hard to destroy. Well that's if you don't include Orochimaru's attempt. And what they mean is that the village will remain standing no matter how bad the weather gets. Some say their right. Some say they are wrong. Dead wrong...

Well the Village Hidden in the Leaves is about to learn the cold truth the hard way...

* * *

Naruto was running away from the ANBU with a bucket of paint. Anyone could easily guess that he painted the Hokage Monument over a dozen times. This was a made Naruto's monthly prank and if he was lucky, weekly prank. No one was happy that he was always pranking the citizens and disturbing the peace.

"Get back here you demon brat!", 'Boar' yelled.

"You've crossed the line again! We will make sure it never happens again!", 'Dog' shouted.

"You've said that a dozen times and look at me I'm still doing it! In your faces!", Naruto taunted and did a ridiculous insulting dance in front of the ANBU followed by paddling himself in their faces.

The two ANBU growled and ran even faster. Naruto started running even faster.

Soon Naruto dive into a secret hole he made for hiding. It was really handy and proof he wasn't all that dumb. He knew how to make stealth work with the brightest of colors, including the world's very own 'here I am, come and kill me' orange.

"Well looks like they took a wrong turn! Nice! I am getting better at this!", Naruto said laughing his butt off at the fact the ANBU has just gotten dumber while he got smarter about his hiding places.

Naruto then smelled something. It smelled like what a minor thunderstorm smelled like but its smell was more potent.

'_Hey Kurama. Do you know what that smell is?_', Naruto thought to the fox.

"**Your underwear. Did you forget to change it?**"

Naruto smelled his underwear and cringed.

'_Your right. They do stink. But besides that! It smells like those storms we get sometimes but more potent._'

"**A storm you say? And I had no idea you could use potent correctly much less know what it meant.**"

'_No time_ _for jokes Kurama! Just tell me what it is! You've been around for decades, maybe centuries so you have to know what it is!_'

"**Again, for an idiot like you, you know an awful lot. I guess I can tell you a little... BUT NOT ALL! What you smell is a storm but that's all I'm saying! You have a brain so use it! Draw conclusions! Make a prediction!**"

'_Meanie... I'm starting to think your not as smart as you sound!_'

"**I WILL KILL YOU FOR SAYING THAT WHEN I GET OUT YOU TWERP!**"

'_In your dreams Kurama! HA HA HA!_'

Naruto snapped out of the mental talk and saw that whatever he smelled was a tiny bit closer. He squinted his eyes to see if he could get a closer look and saw what seemed like a tiny gathering of storm clouds over the nearby ocean.

'_So that's what the smell was. I got to tell Grandma Tsunade and Pervy-Sage!_', Naruto thought and dashed off.

* * *

"What do you mean it's nothing!? I never seen anything like it out there and I know it's gonna cause something!", Naruto argued.

"Like Tsunade said, it's likely to miss. We have seen several storms in the past miss or disappear before they even come.", Jiraiya said.

"But do you have any proof?! When I saw it it looked like it was getting closer! Like it would be here by nightfall!", Naruto said.

"Listen. We know what you saw. We already sent a small ship to gather information on the storm. They said it was just a bunch of gray clouds. Nothing more, nothing less. They didn't say anything about it being destructive, just annoying like any other regular thunderstorm.", Tsunade said.

Naruto groaned and stomped out of the room.

'_I know what I saw! Maybe they are too focused on gambling and perverted research._', Naruto thought, '_Time to take matters into my own hands..._'

* * *

"ATTENTION EVERYONE! THERE'S SOMETHING COMING FROM THE OCEAN AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT'S CALLED! IT IS HEADING THIS WAY! IT SMELLS MORE POTENT THAN A REGULAR THUNDERSTORM!", Naruto screamed from on top of a pole.

"Get down here you demon brat!"

"Your just tricking us like the time you said the sky was falling!"

"Grow up!"

"No body's gonna die from a storm."

All but Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Kiba actually listened while everyone else left.

"COME ON! I KNOW WHAT I SAW!", Naruto shouted once more.

"Naruto! Their not gonna listen!", Sakura said.

"I actually think your on to something Naruto. Akamaru has been acting strange and I'm getting a strange feeling myself. It's like my instincts are telling me to get out of danger's way.", Kiba said.

"This is gonna be a drag! I was planning to do nothing but nap today!", Shikamaru complained.

"So what's your plan loser?", Sasuke asked knowing it will be something stupid.

"Pl... please tell us Na... Naruto...", Hinata stuttered as she blushed.

"The plan is we pack whatever we can and find somewhere that is sturdy and at least has a couple of floors encase of flooding. From what I read in books, storms that come from the ocean have a high chance of flooding!", Naruto said.

"You read a book?", Kiba asked in surprise.

"Your kidding...", Sasuke said.

"Yeah!", Sakura said, "How do we know you read a book!?"

"I was bored and no one was willing to give me help on the Clone Jutsu...", Naruto said remember how he failed for the second time.

"Na... Naruto has a p...point.", Hinata said.

"So what did the book call it?", Kiba asked.

"I think it said Hairycane.", Naruto said.

Everyone picture a cane covered in hair and gave disgusted looks.

"Can I have some brain bleach?", Sakura asked.

"Since when did you get so smart loser?", Sasuke asked.

"I guess no one bothered to really know me. Besides does anyone know where a safe place to ride that storm out?", Naruto said.

"I think I know one place...", Shikamaru said.

* * *

The kids were standing in front of the gate that lead into the Forest of Death.

Kiba had brought his camping gear and dog stuff like food and treats.

Sakura had a camping pack and some shoulder bags.

Sasuke had several sealing scrolls, books, some money, and some snacks to last about a week.

Shikamaru pack loads of water, several cases of First Aid, and several survival guides.

Naruto over packed but managed to drag the bag. He over stuffed it with instant ramen, water, First Aid, Ninja tools like Shurikens, rope, wire, a small saw, and Kunais.

Hinata packed several valuables from her home like family pictures. On the safe side, everyone packed extra clothes, their Ninja Identification Papers, and other essentials they may need.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! IN THE FOREST OF DEATH?!", Naruto yelled.

"No I'm not. I had time to study the structure of the building in my free time. It's made from solid concrete on the outside. Because of that, that means it should hold up to any winds we may get. Second is the height. We can move up as many levels we need to if flooding is an issue. The third is contact. We can send messages to the Hokage via camera. There are many cameras in here. They also have built in mics and speakers.", Shikamaru explained.

"Okay guys. We have approximately six hours until that storm makes landfall.", Shikamaru said, "By the way Naruto. I looked at the book you claimed to read. And it's pronounced Hurricane not Hairycane. That's also what the storm that's coming is called."

Naruto blushed in embarrassment.

"Let's never speak of it again!", Naruto said.

* * *

_Three hours later..._

"Wow, we are already half way to the tower in this forest.", Naruto said.

"Not only we are stronger, we also know all the shortcuts. Plus we don't have other ninjas trying to kills us in here like we did during the Chunin Exams.", Shikamaru said, "That's why we are making progress."

"Shikamaru is right Na... Naruto.", Hinata said blushing as she said Naruto's name.

"Oh. Yeah right...", Naruto said.

"Your still such a loser.", Sasuke said.

"Oh cork it hot shot!", Naruto shouted.

"Be quiet you two! We are trying to survive here not pick on each other!", Sakura shouted.

"She's right." Kiba said, "We need to work together if we are to survive!"

"That means no killing your comrades!", Shikamaru said.

Sasuke and Naruto by that point engaging in a lightning glare. They stopped when they heard what Shikamaru said.

* * *

_Two hours later..._

"Good. We made it with an hour to spare.", Shikamaru said looking at his watch, "Get everything into the tower. Be sure to choose the second floor. That should protect us enough. And if it starts flooding the first floor to the point it's at the beginning of the stair well, we will have enough time to pack up and move to another floor."

"Good thinking. I was thinking just go to the very top...", Naruto said.

"Naruto that's a bad idea.", Kiba said.

"Kiba's right.", Sasuke said.

"The very top floor could be a hazard. You want to know why? If this Hurricane spawns a tornado, we won't be safe.", Shikamaru said.

"Besides, the higher up you go, the more violent the wind gets. That means up there will be like flying a kite in the actual Hurricane.", Sakura said.

"Proves you didn't read the whole thing and just snoozed after reading the book got too boring for you.", Shikamaru said.

"We should go inside now so we can be prepared.", Hinata spoke up.

"She's right. We need to focus. Now come on unless you want to drown...", Shikamaru said and everyone went inside.

* * *

_On the second floor..._

"Okay everyone. Since we have no idea when the flooding will start, don't unpack anything that isn't necessary fro the moment.", Shikamaru said.

"I will start dinner.", Sakura said grabbing some non perishable food from her packs along with cooking supplies and some flint, steel, and some cloth.

"I will get water ready.", Hinata said locating a few bathrooms on the second floor and upwards to fill the tubs with water.

"I brought a radio just encase if we need to listen in on anything.", Sasuke said, "Also I brought some candles."

"Good thinking.", Shikamaru said, "Now if you need me, I'm going to go take that nap I missed out on..."

Shikamaru fell right a sleep on the floor.

"I'm gonna go use the remaining time to find fire wood. Naruto you should come with me cause of what we encountered in her last time.", Kiba said, "Akamaru, stay here. I don't want anything happening to you."

Akamaru pouted a but and decided to sleep by Shikamaru.

* * *

"Is this enough fire wood?", Naruto asked holding up a few twigs.

"No you idiot! That won't even last three minutes! We need branches not twigs.", Kiba said.

Naruto pouted and went looking for branches. He looked up and saw some nice thick branches.

'_Maybe those will be good enough!_', Naruto thought and started climbing up the tree.

Once he got to the branch he wanted, he examined it. He pulled his small saw and started cutting the branch. When he was done he smiled. Too bad he was cutting from the wrong place and fell down to the ground on top of the branch.

"Naruto...", Kiba said sweat dropping, "Be careful where you cut the branch. You almost got yourself killed by a BRANCH!"

'_At least you keep me from dying..._', Naruto thought.

"**No wonder why you a called a hopeless cause... CAUSE YOU ARE! I could have been sealed within a genius, but noooo... I had to be sealed within an idiot! AN IDIOT!**"

'_Hey! I'm not an idiot! At least I have the brain cells to get my tail out of the village before that Hurricane made landfall!_'

"**Point taken... You are still a hopeless twerp.**"

'_Shut up..._'

"NARUTO! Are you there?", Kiba asked waving his hand in Naruto's face.

"Yeah I am.", Naruto said.

"Well that branch you found will actually cover a good amount of time. Also I gathered a some branches that are about the same thickness, so we should be good for about a week. If we are lucky, a Substitution Jutsu can replace any ashes we do have with a new log.", Kiba said, "Now let's head back. Be careful not to bang up the branches, we need every speck of them."

Naruto and Kiba carried the branches inside of the tower.

In the distance, the Hurricane was even closer and had just made landfall.

* * *

_Inside the tower..._

"Looks like we will be stuck in here from this point on.", Sasuke said.

"I hope they are alright...", Hinata said looking out the window.

"I'm sure they are. Dinner is almost ready.", Sakura said.

"We are here now and look at the branches we found!", Naruto announced entering carrying the branches with Kiba.

"Wow. Those are pretty big. Should last us awhile.", Sakura said impressed at the size.

"I thought you guys would come back with twigs.", Sasuke said.

"We almost did...", Kiba said eyeing Naruto.

"What?! They look exactly the same!", Naruto said.

"You said that when we were helping Shino with his bug research!", Kiba snapped, "I had to suffer your gas for a second time!"

"Quiet down you two!", Sakura said, "Your no better than when Sasuke was egging on Naruto."

"Sasuke didn't throw eggs at me...", Naruto said confused.

"Nevermind!", Sakura said looking ready to punch Naruto.

'_I'm surrounded by a bunch of dead lasts. At least Sasuke is here..._', Sakura thought and blushed.

'_WHO CARES I'M GONNA KILL NARUTO IF HE TRIES ANYTHING FUNNY! CHA!_', Inner Sakura screamed.

* * *

**Binas:** That's chapter one. I'm not sure how many chapters will be done. I estimate around five at this rate. But doesn't it feel good to have a nice big chapter that establishes the plot in one go? Doesn't it feel good to know what's happening to our small group of hero's? I have seen stories that don't explain the main plot at all and just only go after the romance.

I can assure you that this story has no pairings, just the characters doing what they do. Yeah Naruto is a bit smarter but still not the sharpest kunai you can find. I can prove that by the way he pronounced 'Hurricane' 'Hairycane, the way he cut the branch, and suggesting they go to the very top floor. If you know anything about Hurricanes, you will know that it's a bad idea...


	2. Chapter 2

**Binas:** Now that the main plot is in motion let's get the side bits in. Now for some even more AU moments! No worries...

And like the summary says, you have come to the wrong place if you wanted romance... Your getting nothing but them trying to work together to survive. Would you do love making as a Hurricane destroyed your home? NO! You would get your sorry backside somewhere safe WITH your family! Trust me, expectations for romance have really lowered... For me they just risen...

Now time to enjoy the rest of the story!

* * *

.

* * *

The kids sat around the fire with their dinner. They ate in silence. Naruto was first to break it.

"So when do you think this mess should be over?", Naruto asked.

"I have no idea.", Shikamaru said, "Hurricanes are slow movers according to the book. Obviously you didn't get past the first two pages before falling asleep cause i found a dried drool stain on the third page."

Shikamaru held up the book and pointed to where Naruto drooled on the black and orange book. The book said 'Hurricanes for Idiots'. Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, and Shikamaru snickered at the title. Oh how true it was... Kiba took and read the first two pages.

"Well at least he managed to read those pages.", Kiba said, "Cause there's it's summary in a nutshell! It even has a scale! From some weak form called a Depression to something that's a viscous demonic like form called a Category Five. It even has their wind speeds."

Everyone read the book, including Naruto who decided it was best to at least learn of what's destroying his home. They all learned that Hurricanes were the most destructive forces of nature, caused damages that would leave a poor Shinobi Village broke, take more lives than the Akatsuki could in months, and were much stronger than your ordinary Super-cell Thunderstorm. Naruto was paling at the findings, Hinata squeaked in fright, Sakura was very shocked, Sasuke found something that was worse than Itachi, Kiba and Akamaru were cuddling each other for dear life, and Shikamaru was a bit shocked.

"Those things are monsters...", Hinata said.

"Agreed. And they are worse than the Akatsuki. I mean do you see them causing this much damage?", Shikamaru said.

Everyone snickered.

* * *

_Far away..._

"ACHOOO!", all of the Akatsuki members sneezed.

* * *

"Well what should we do while we wait this thing out?", Kiba asked looking out the window.

The Hurricane was even closer now. They could hear it's winds howling like the Shukaku does in his sleep.

"Why don't we play Truth or Dare?", Shikamaru said.

"Yeah that seems alright.", Naruto said.

"And remember, no daring your comrades to go outside to do their dares while that Hurricane is around.", Shikamaru said, "Same goes for any flooded area. And no asking for another dare or changing to truth if you pick dare."

"Got it.", Everyone said.

"Okay. Kiba, truth or dare?", Shikamaru said.

"Dare!", Kiba said.

"I dare you to kiss Akamaru's backside...", Shikamaru said.

Kiba did a spit take, Akamaru growled at Shikamaru, Naruto snickered, Sakura paled, and Sasuke looked a bit grossed out.

"Are you kidding me?!", Kiba asked.

"Just do it and get it over with it.", Shikamaru said.

Kiba gulped and kissed Akamaru's butt. Akamaru's eye widened to the extremes. A few minutes later, Akamaru was dragging his butt across the floor. Kiba was scrubbing his mouth out with the toothbrush and toothpaste he packed.

"Alright... Shikamaru, I dare you to eat this!", Kiba said and pulled out a hairball.

Shikamaru groaned and ate it. He cringed as he swallowed it. 'Eeewwwww's erupted all over the room.

"Alright, Naruto. Truth of dare?", Shikamaru asked.

"DARE! DARE! DARE!", Naruto cheered while boxing the air.

"Cool it. Your dare is to eat some broccoli.", Shikamaru said picking up a piece of broccoli.

Naruto paled.

"EWWWW! Green's my least favorite color! And I hate vegetables!", Naruto whined, "Catch me Sakura!"

"No!", Sakura shouted and let Naruto fall to the floor.

Sakura then kicked him where no boy would want to be kicked.

"Just eat the dang broccoli!", Kiba said.

"Yes Na... Naruto... You don't know until you try it...", Hinata said blushing.

Naruto gulped and ate the broccoli. He spat it out in disgust.

"NASTY!", Naruto shouted, "Can I have some mouth wash?!"

"Fine...", Kiba said and handed Naruto a small cup of mouth wash, "It's a big strong so it should help."

*SPLASH!* *SPLASH!*

"I think we should check the stair well...", Hinata said.

Everyone got up and ran to the stair well. They were shocked to see it was already on the beginning of the second floor.

"Oh man... I guess the Hurricane is speeding up. We need to get to the fourth floor. Fast!", Shikamaru said, "Pack what you can't carry and go!"

Everyone did just that. Sasuke managed to seal all of the branches into a sealing scroll. Everyone else grabbed what they could and ran up stairs... Well almost everyone...

"NARUTO! YOUR GOING THE WRONG WAY!", Sakura snapped.

"Ooops...", Naruto said ran in the correct direction.

"I didn't expect that much rain to fall!", Kiba said looking outside.

The rain drops were huge and falling very very rapidly. The wind was no help either. Soon a tree fell over and was blown into the window behind the group. Hinata squeaked.

"Let's hurry!", Naruto shouted and ran up the stairs like no tomorrow.

They soon heard the door on the first floor finally fall and the water came in even more quickly causing it to rise faster.

"I don't think the fourth floor will even be safe for long...", Sasuke said.

"We should have boarded up the doors when we had the chance!", Kiba said.

"Guys. There's a first time for everything. No body was expecting this to happen. I was expecting the doors to be enough defense from water coming in. Guess I was wrong.", Shikamaru said.

"What's that?", Naruto asked pointing outside.

"That looks like the eye wall. It's about half way over. Good.", Shikamaru said, "Guess this was one of the smaller ones."

Soon everyone entered the fourth floor. Back on the second floor, it was already half way filled.

"Okay. Hope you guys are ready.", Shikamaru said.

"The wind is another factor. I managed to use a Substitution Jutsu to replace a few piles of ashes with some window shudders while you guys were talking.", Sasuke said.

"Smart thinking. That should help a bit.", Shikamaru said

"I managed to find a camera but it's not working...", Naruto said holding a camera with severed wires.

"_NARUTO YOU IDIOT!_", Sakura and Inner Sakura screamed.

Sakura punched Naruto into the wall. Everyone else face palmed.

"Your not suppose to rip the camera out you loser.", Sasuke said.

"How was I suppose to know?", Naruto said rubbing his head.

"There are days where you are stupider than normal.", Sasuke said.

Naruto and Sasuke engaged into another lightning glare contest. Sakura looked a bit annoyed but Inner Sakura was just furious.

'_WILL THOSE TWO GROW UP?! CHA!_', Inner Sakura screamed.

"Cut it out! No more fighting! I'm going to set up some hammocks on the ceiling for us to sleep in. That way we won't have to worry too much about drowning in our sleep.", Shikamaru said breaking up the fight.

Hinata found a very sturdy metal shelf and placed everything they had that would fit on it.

'_Hopefully we make out of this in one piece..._', Hinata thought.


	3. Chapter 3 (Epilogue)

**Binas:** Turns out this was a three shot. Now here's a time skip. The storm is now over. So here's chapter 3/the epilogue. This chapter will be read best if you listen to a sad song like "I have to Find a Way" which is from MLP:FiM. But in reality, any sad song will work. Sorry if it's short but this is to sum everything up.

* * *

.

* * *

Everything...

Everything was gone...

The kids have returned to the village two days after the storm to see buildings demolished. It looked just as bad as the time Orochimaru invaded except this time, civilian lives were lost this time, not just ANBU and Chunin.

Naruto went to salvage anything he could from his now water damaged apartment. He managed to salvage several pictures of his friends, some decoration, and money that he accidently left behind.

Hinata managed to salvage some of her old toys and was thankful her family was still alive. She cried into their arms. Normally her dad would say crying was for the weak, but now was one of the rare times were the strong were the weak, her dad cried himself. Even Neji did too.

Sakura was happy that her family remained standing. She grasped her mom and said sorry for everything she has done that was wrong in her mom's eyes like kicking her shoes off when they were muddy.

Sasuke went to his apartment. He didn't need to salvage anything, for he had sealed EVERYTHING into his scrolls. He however needed to remove the water damage to prevent dangerous molds and mildews from growing.

Shikamaru embraced his mom and dad. He said sorry to his mom for talking about her behind her back. His mom did slap him for that, but in the end they laughed. Shikamaru was glad that his family was all together.

Kiba was licked to death by his clan's other dogs. He was helped back up by his parents. He was glad they all survived and listened to what their instincts told them.

Tsunade and Jiraiya were in shock that their prediction was wrong. Jiraiya dealt with this pain by more peeping. Tsunade, well we all know her and what she would do, gambling.

Kakashi smiled knowing that Naruto had the brain to try to get everyone out of harm's way. But when he heard from Shikamaru and Kiba what Naruto has done during the time, he had to laugh. Even though Naruto had proven himself to be resourceful, he was still an idiot.

the next day, Tsunade order clean up and rebuilding to take place. Jiraiya started trying to come up with a list of things to do if anything like that Hurricane were ever to happen again. Too bad about half of it had something to do with the Sexy/Harem Jutsu, new book ideas, and peeping. Tsunade punched him out the window for that. He pasted out as a result.


	4. MUST READ! HOLDS YOUR FATE!

Now listen up you whining babies. I try my hardest to keep everyone in character, but it's difficult when you have millions of thoughts racing around in your head. If your gonna whine, then buzz of instead of being a bunch of big babies. IT'S TIME TO GROW UP! If your gonna whine at my stories then go whine at everyone else's cause every author's stories are OOC, including your's. There is no way to know how one character would react unless you get direct word from the creator him or herself! This is FANFICTION not CANON-FICTION. Look, Iruka and Kakashi are together in many fanons (which I find highly gross and disturbing with some "I hate Gay/Yaoi/Lesbian/Yuri" on the side). You can have to OOC unnoticeable and you can have it highly noticeable. There is no such thing as the "Perfect Story". No story is perfect, just like the Titanic. They called it the "Unsinkable" and it sunk. If you can your story "The Best Ever Written", it's gonna 'sink'.

Do you guys get what I'm saying? Yeah, I sound like a hypocrite (yes I do whine sometimes at Super OOC stories but I don't notice when it's my writing), but I'm right and you know it. I hope you guys learned something today and if you think you think my "Raging Waves" story is terrible then why don't you write yourself. If your complaining cause there's no romance, then GET LOST! I'm terrible at romance and hate it so you have to deal with it!


End file.
